Irresistible
by NeoNeoKenny
Summary: Después de Blood Moon ball, Tom quedó flechado al ver a Marco y decide olvidar a Star. Ahora, Tom quiere acercarse a su amor platónico de una manera no tan prudente. ¿Cómo se sentirá Marco al saber que el ex-novio de su mejor amiga está interesado en él?
1. Chapter 1

No estoy segura si subiré este fanfic, son las once de la noche y estoy inspirada scuchando música genial. Bueno, comencemos:

La serie no me pertenece a mi.

Esta será una serie de oneshots o lo que sea(¿?)

El primer capítulo será visto desde la perspectiva de Marco.

Ojala les guste

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Star se retiró después de que habláramos sobre lo ocurrido en el baile de Blood moon ball y yo me quedé en el balcón, contemplando las estrellas.

Estaba haciendo frío en esos momentos y había pensado en la reacción de Tom. Fue escalofriante la manera en que me miró, era obvio que estaba furioso y quería acabar conmigo. Cada que recuerdo la manera en que se dirigió a mi me pone la piel de gallina. Gracias a Star sigo vivo. Es mejor olvidarlo y pensar en asuntos más optimistas como cuando Jackie me sonrió en la escuela la semana pasada.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos pasos que se aproximaban a mi, supuse que sería Star y que me diría que aún sigue sin poder dormir.

-Hey, Star… -Voltee a ver y esa silueta desconocida. Retrocedí dos pasos sin dejar de observar aquella figura en la oscuridad.

-Hola, Marco. – Pronunció aquella silueta y mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando este se aproximó más a la luz que la luna nos proporcionaba. Era Tom. –Parece que mis planes se vieron arruinados por ti, tonto humano. –

-Ella no quiere nada contigo, déjala en paz. –Mencioné desafiante, ocultando mi temor porque por lo visto, Tom es un rival al cual temer. Ante mi respuesta, Tom rio. - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Cuestioné hastiado de su actitud.

\- No sabes nada. – Dijo el más alto, caminando con sosiego hasta donde yo. –Sólo fue una pequeña trampa para… -se detuvo a un metro de mi y me dedico una sonrisa… ¿cómo describirlo? ¿Coqueta? – Cuando te vi, supe que debía olvidar a Star. –No me gustaba para nada a donde iba esto.

-Déjate de tonterías y lárgate de aquí. –De verdad que me estaba molestando incluso verlo. Quería que se largara. Caminé hacía la puerta para irme de allí, sin importar que Tom pudiera causar un desastre y sucedió algo que me sorprendió demasiado: me tomó de la muñeca.

-Hey, ¿a dónde crees que vas? – Me preguntó con voz ronca. Lo miré molesto y quise golpearlo en la cara pero él me tomó fuertemente de mi otra muñeca, impidiendo salir de allí. – Ella sólo fue la carnada, con quien quería bailar era contigo. –

-¿Eh? –Abrí mis ojos de par en par. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando de repente se acercó peligrosamente a mi. Sentí asco ante lo dicho por él, yo nunca me fijaría en una persona que casi me asesina por un simple baile.

-Yo… en realidad nunca te lastimaría. –Cada oración me confundía más. – Me pareces irresistible… - Quise liberarme del agarre pero no pude. No había notado la forma en que él me miraba. Se acercó cada vez más a mi rostro y me besó antes de que pudiera apartarme. Aflojó el agarre de mis muñecas, eso fue perfecto para empujarlo lo más lejos que yo pudiera.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede? Largo de mi vista. –Dije casi a gritos. Tom sólo sonrió, divertido por ser el causante de mi molestia.

-Está bien, cariño, pero te advierto que volveré. – Justo después de terminar aquella oración, tocó una campana parecida a la que le dio Star. Cerca del balcón, ascendió su carruaje elevado por una especie de demonio alado. – Y…. te queda muy bien el color negro.- Añadió antes de subir a su carruaje e irse.

-Oh, rayos…. ¡Star! –Y salí disparado en dirección al cuarto de la princesa para decirle lo acontecido.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Buenos días, noches, depende el horario en que estén leyendo esta "historia" o lo que sea.

Bien! Escribiré otra historia pero no sé, primero quiero saber su opinión. Okay, la dinámica será la siguiente: ustedes dejaran un comentario con una canción y yo escribiré la historia en base a la canción que me hayan pedido. La próxima semana empezaré esta historia. Ahora, centrémonos en la historia.

Este cartoon no me pertenece a mi si no a su respectiva autora/autor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El castaño ni si quiera se molestó en tocar la puerta de la habitación de su amiga, entró como si estuviera escapando de la misma muerte. La rubia entre abrió un ojo para ver a Marco que en su rostro era notable el asco que sentía.

-Emm… ¿Qué sucedió, Marco? –Dijo Star entre bostezos. Se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos.

-¡Si supieras lo que me sucedió! –Tomó a Star de los hombros y la sacudió con fuerza.

-Marco, me estás lastimando. –Dicho esto, el moreno la soltó y se sentó en una esquina de su cama. Dejo escapar un suspiro de sus labios y cruzó sus brazos.

-¿Qué querías comentarme? –Bostezo una última vez y le dedico una sonrisa a su amigo. Este quiso sonreír de la misma forma pero los nervios y el enojo no lo dejaban.

-Tom estaba aquí hace algunos momentos. –Soltó finalmente.

-Dime que es una broma – Pronto su rostro cambio a una mueca de molestia. –ugh, no creí que regresara. ¿Sigue aquí? Hablaré con él. –

-No, ya no está aquí. – Comentó como si aquello fuera lo mejor que le haya pasado.

-Entonces no veo el problema. – Se recostó en su cama y se abrigó con sus sabanas. Después de unos segundos, se quedó dormida.

Marco rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la puerta, quería descansar de aquel largo y tedioso día. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta pudo escuchar a Star roncar como un oso (si es que los osos roncaran de esa forma)

 _Al siguiente día_

Era sábado por la mañana y Marco se despertó temprano, quería ver un programa de televisión que estrenaba ese día. Fue hasta la cocina y salió con un gran tazón de cereal. Estaba listo para perder su tiempo toda la mañana. Se llevó una cucharada de cereal a la boca. Esa era la buena vida; se desplomó en el sillón y se rascó la espalda con pereza. El programa estaba comenzando cuando un pequeño disco lo atravesó por la mitad. La impresión le hizo caerse del sillón y su cereal estaba regado por el suelo.

-¿Ahora que debe estar haciendo esa chica? – Se levantó del suelo y sacudió sus ropas. Al dar el primer pasó sintió algo frío en los pies: eran sus calcetines mojados por la leche derramada. –No otra vez… - Se dijo para si mismo y tan pronto como sus calcetas se humedecieron, optó por quitárselas.

Al llegar al segundo piso se encontró con un monstruo que se asemejaba a un disco. Tenía garras filosas y unos dientes enormes en el hueco que tenía en el centro. La gran criatura le tiró un zarpazo pero por la experiencia que había ganado peleando con otros monstruos lo habían hecho más hábil. Corrió pronto a la habitación de Star, quién estaba lidiando con monstruos parecidos pero más pequeños.

-¡¿Qué estabas tratando de hacer?!- Gritó Marco a la princesa. Star estaba demasiado ocupada atacándolas. Marcó cerró la puerta con seguro cuando vio al gran monstruo aproximarse hasta ellos. -¡STAR!- Trató de llamar su atención nuevamente. La chica volteó a verlo y sonrió nerviosa.

-Disculpa por tantos problemas. –Al terminar la frase, aplastó al pequeño monstruo con forma de disco hasta hacerlo polvo y Marco la imitó con otro disco. El monstruo que estaba fuera de la habitación de la muchacha estaba rompiendo la puerta y Marco entró en pánico. Star tuvo una idea. –Deja entrar al monstruo, tengo un plan. –

-¡Está bien! – Y Marco abrió la puerta y el monstruo entró a toda velocidad. La chica congeló el suelo y el disco gigante se tambaleaba. Star usó su varita en una explosión de colores que lo hizo caer al suelo y por consecuencia, se rompió en miles de pedazos. Los demás pequeños monstruos se rompieron al igual que su líder. La rubia gritó de alegría al haber triunfado

-¿Qué tratabas de hacer? –Suspiró y se acomodaba los cabellos revueltos.

-Pues... trataba de comprender esta magia de ustedes los humanos, es raro como una dona plana* puede contener videos, música, fotos entre otras cosas. –Sonrió inocente.

-Bueno, es hora de limpiar este desastre. –Ver los trozos de disco rotos por todo el suelo le provocaba pereza. Sólo quería un día de tranquilidad.

 _Una hora de limpieza y un televisor arreglado._

Ambos estaban frente al televisor, viendo Steven Universe. A Star le encantaba esa serie, más por la gran dosis de magia que tenía en cada capítulo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer el día de hoy?- Dijo Marco . Aún no se acostumbraba a una serie con tantos colores, a pesar de vivir con Star y eso implicaba ver arcoíris cada media hora.

-¿Qué te parece ir al centro comercial? –Recordaba aquel día en que compró la "Banagic wand" era mejor evitar eso.

-Mejor vamos por un helado al parque. –Sonrió la rubia ante la idea. Sabía que a Star lo que más le gustaba del mundo humano eran los helados.

Caminaron cuatro cuadras y llegaron al parque. Buscaron con la mirada a algún carro de los helados y después de comprar uno, se sentaron en unas bancas que estaban cerca.

-Amo los helados de chocolate. –Exclamó la princesa emocionada.

-Lo sé, Star. – Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.

Después de terminar su helado se dispusieron a caminar un rato. Un sujeto pasó a toda prisa en su patineta hasta llegar a una escalera, donde hizo una asombrosa acrobacia y aterrizar en el suelo sobre su pastineta en una sola pieza. Sus demás amigos iban corriendo hasta llegar a las escaleras.

-Oye, Mike, ¿estás bien? –Dijo un chico de cabello rubio cenizo con ropas negras y pantalones rasgados.

-Estoy bien. – Gritó desde abajo su amigo, quien era un chico castaño con una sudadera verde y shorts rojos. Sus demás amigos celebraron su acrobacia.

Star se acercó para ver lo que sucedía. Para Marco, algo era sospechoso. Ese "algo" simplemente no le daba buena espina.

-Me alegra que aún no te hayas roto un hueso en el intento. – El chico más alto no se veía tan entusiasmado como los demás. Era de complexión delgada, piel clara y sus cabellos eran de un rojo oscuro y su peinado… le resultaba tan familiar.

-Me tienes envidia, ya que tú no puedes hacerlo. – Mike subió las escaleras y le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

-Cómo sea. – De su bolsillo saco una cajetilla de cigarros, puso uno entre sus labios y Mike hizo una pequeña llama con su encendedor rojo. Después de encender su cigarro, aspiró aquel humo que le encantaba.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos.- Le susurró al oído a Star. Ella solo hizo un pequeño puchero. ¡Quería ver más acrobacias!

-Hey, el chico de sudadora roja. –Le llamo el pelirojo. Marco le miró con una sonrisa tímida. Que tal si eran una especie de delincuentes juveniles o algo por el estilo. –Deja que la chica mire, tampoco vamos a robarles.-

-Eh… Tenemos prisa, adiós. –Y jaló a su amiga del brazo antes de que ella pudiera decir "Sí, déjame estar un rato más". Marco volteó una última vez y pudo ver como esos jóvenes se iban a dirección contraria; logró captar por apenas un milisegundo como aquel pelirrojo le guiñaba un ojo.

o-o-o-o-o—oo—o-o-

No me odien por esta wea fea de fic X'D dejen sus reviews de cómo que cosas les gustaría ver en mi fic :'D

Dona plana* Es que así veo a los cd's X'D como donas planas y pues, creí que sería gracioso escuchar a Star decir eso.


End file.
